My Idiot
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Jace makes a stupid risk at the bar and gets his girlfriend Clary worried. He goes to the bar again with Clary and is challenged to a drinking contest. One shot-Clace.


**My Idiot**

(Clary's POV)

"Are you kidding me?!" I say loudly, but not screaming, at Jace who was clearly still drunk.

"Nope!" he says groggily. His head hung over the arm rest of the couch, making his golden ringlets of hair dangle from his head. His left arm rested on the couch pillow while the other dangled on the edge. Jace and Alec were at the bar and Jace took 20 shots of champagne! 20 fucking shots! I face palmed and groaned annoyingly. He maybe lying since he is drunk and drunks lie, a lot.

Jace's pointer finger bends its way up, still crooked but it looks like enough to look like a point, and then states, drunk like, "Wait a sec!" He suddenly starts counting to himself in a quiet voice, even though I could hear him before continuing, "No it's actually 30 shots. I forgot the 10 shots I got on the house for making 20 shots."

I dropped my jaw and scream in disbelief, "30?! 30 glasses of champagne Jace?!"

Jace finally sits up and lets me get a good look at him. His eyes were squinting and he still had that drunk smile on his sexy face and he continues, "At least 10 shots were free."

"That doesn't make it any better!" I scream back at him.

"Geez, babe, don't scream like that," he says after a deep moan and covering his ears, "you'll wake the entire Institute up."

I just groan in disbelief. My idiot of a boyfriend doesn't get the point does he. Jace finally turns 21 and starts drinking like it's his new addiction aside from being a Shadowhunter. I've done enough tonight. I need some sleep.

"Okay you know what," I stood up and made my final statement, "I'm just going to go to bed. It's 10' o clock and I'm fucking tired."

"Aww Clary c'mon don't be mad!" he said as I stormed out of the room, ignoring him as he continued begging for me to come back.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day Later that Night...<em>

"No!" I blocked the way to the door and said demanding, "You're not going, not if your going to get drunk like you did last night."

"C'mon Clary just let me go!" he complained. He wanted to go to the bar again and that ain't happening, as long as I'm alive.

"No!"

"Please, I love you!" Haha like that's an excuse to let your girlfriend let you go to the bar. Bullshit! That ain't happening.

"I said No!"

"Stubborn bitch," I heard him mumble. I dropped my jaw.

"What?!"

"Yes stubborn bitch!" he said mockingly.

I crossed my arms as I leaned against the door, "Now there's just no way I'm letting you go!"

"You don't know even know whether I'm going to be drunk or not!"

"Exactly! So I'm not letting you go unless I can make sure you don't make an idiot out of yourself by drinking so much!"

He was about to respond but no words came out. Instead he smiled thoughtfully. I give him a baffled look and felt uneasy inside because I kinda didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Well," he said finally answering, "there is a way to keep an eye on me."

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

I danced pumping my fists in the air in rhythm with the music. Jace followed me. This was actually pretty fun despite the lack of space there was. I'm kinda glad I came with Jace and Alec to the bar because I could keep and eye on Jace and I can have fun with him. Alec came here for a waste since all he did since he got here was find Magnus and make out with him in the corner. I finally stopped dancing to catch my breath. Jace stopped with me, smiling with me.

"See it's fun isn't it?!" he yelled so I could hear him over the loud ear piercing music.

"Yeah!" I said happily, "you want a drink?"

"Yeah champagne!"

No surprise there.

"Kk."

I scooted my way out of the crowd and made my way to the bar. I jumped on the stool and asked the bartender for Jace's drink. As the bartender was getting my request, I started just looking to my left and right in curiosity until a guy came up to me. He was hot but not as hot as Jace. He had brown hair split open in the middle, a kinda Liam Hemsworth look, a maroon Abercrombie shirt, and blue jeans. And I figured what was his purpose just by looking at his smile that was looking down at me.

"Hello, baby!"

"Hm?"

He sits on the stool next to me and continues flirting, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm taken."

"I don't see your guy here so you're probably lying."

"You don't know me well enough to know that."

"Well I want to get to know you."

"Yeah sorry," I said quite annoyed, "but I don't want to get to know you."

"Name's Jeff. Football player, single-"

"Cool story Jeff, now leave before my guy comes over here and beats the shit out of you!"

"Woah!" he says with obvious sarcasm, "Now ain't he tough."

"Yes I am," says a sudden obvious voice behind him. I look at the person speaking and see my damned sexy Jace glaring furiously at Jeff. Jeff turns around and finally sees Jace, looking at him to judge about his physical appearance. Jace does the same to him, but more fiercely. The bartender finally gets Jace's drink and hands it to me.

"Jace," I say handing him the drink.

He takes it and chugs it down in seconds, slamming the glass on the bar table while still glaring at Jeff.

"Woohoo your tough cause you can chug down a glass a champagne in less than 10 seconds! Yeah nobody cares." Jeff says in complete sarcasm.

"I was the one who chugged the 30 shots last night in only a minute and a half," Jace says coldly.

A minute and a half?! He didn't tell me that!

"Sure! That's the biggest joke I'll ever hear!" Jeff says mockingly.

I drop my jaw. Challenging my boyfriend I see. I come to Jace's side replying, "Well sorry dickhead, but my Jace did chug down those 30 glasses!"

"What did you just call me?!" Jeff says standing up to me. He didn't scare me a bit.

Jace blocked him by shoving him away and coming between us, hissing, "You dare try to hurt my girlfriend, and you'll be the one in the hospital with the most broken bones!"

"Really Mr. I-drank-30-shots-in-90-seconds?! Then I challenge you to a shot contest! If you win, I'll leave the two of you alone, if you win you know what happens."

"Bring it on, mutha fucker."

Jeff left to talk to the bartender and I gripped my hand on Jace's. What was going on?

"Jace, what's a shot contest?" I asked. In this bar, they have terms for things that only apply on people who come here often. Jace was of those people but I wasn't.

He says as he still glared at Jeff, "It's a term we use here to describe drinking contest. It's usually between a single and taken person. If the single guy wins, he gets to have the taken person's girlfriend or boyfriend for an entire day."

I gasped and looked at Jeff with trays of drinks (I think they were beer and Jace likes beer but he loves champagne). That evil son of bitch smirked at Jace and I, and god I didn't want to know what were his plans if he wins, and not only that, what if Jace drinks too much?! Oh god all these problems! But the primary one is to not let Jace get drunk like yesterday that Alec had to call me to convince him to get out of the bar.

I said angrily, "You can't! You can't drink so much Jace! You'll-"

"I know! I know the consequences! But I don't want to have the possibility of you sleeping with that ass hole become a high one!" he said straight up.

"But-"

"No buts Clary! Besides I already have many punishments that I deserve."

I gave him a very baffled look, "What punish-"

But I was cut off when Jeff screamed at Jace as he raised his hand at a table about 10 feet away, "Get your ass over here!"

Jace held my hand and pulled me with him. Everyone came to watch and just let us through without resistance. Jace sat in the stool on the other side of the table, facing Jeff who was sitting in the stool on the other side. In front of them, there were trays of beer, countless amounts, so much that two or three tables were put together with the table the two idiots (Jace is an idiot but Jeff is an even bigger idiot) sat and had just as many trays of them as well. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. Yes I wasn't competing but I loved Jace and I'm afraid this much alcohol would affect his health. I bit my lip and just stayed quiet as the crowd started cheering. The bartender pushed aside me and came up to the two guys.

"Alright!" he says in his voice that silenced the crowd, "You know the rules! Drink more and either keep the date or have the date for one day!"

I bit my lip. It better be keep the date and make sure my Shadowhunter boyfriend is still in good health!

The bartender continued, "Ready!," the bartender says as Jace and Jeff both had their hands on a glass, "Set...Go!"

They started chugging down and the crowd started cheering. The battle began. Jeff could chug down two glasses down and Jace could chug down only one, but Jace went a faster pace. A way faster pace. He drunk like it was his job. Down the beer guzzled into his mouth non stop. Jace in only 15 seconds was at 10 glasses, a faster rate than his 30 glass record. If I do math correctly, he's going at a 2/3 of a glass per second 1/3 more than his 30 glass in a minute and a half. The beer count was far apart. It was Jace-20 Jeff-12. But then it happened Jace's pace was slowing down. Slower and slower the glass emptied. Jace was starting to get drunk. Jeff was catching up. Jace-25 Jeff-18. Jace slowed down to 1/5 of a glass per second. But then a miracle happened. Jeff instantly stopped drinking and started breathing. His face was turning green and then he covered his mouth, ducked his had below the table and made a "Bleh!" noise and then all of us heard the vomiting except for Jace who kept on drinking. I heard and ignored it, looking at Jace in disbelief. The crowd was making really disgusted noises and Jeff stopped drinking and then his face planted on the table, but I was looking at Jace who was still drinking, worrying every second of what he was doing. Oh Jace...

"Jace, you can stop drinking..."

He ignored me and continued.

"I said you can stop drinking!" I said in a more serious voice.

He still ignored me.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you destroying yourself like this?! What's the purpose?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him, however not getting any attention from the crowd. I felt tears form, for this was hurting me way too much.

Jace stopped drinking and finally answered obviously drunk after 35 glasses, "Reemmember I saaaid I haaad punishhments already thaaat I deeeeserve?"

I nodded and he continued, "Weell, ugh 35 glasses ugh but anywaaays I meant to say that-"

"Stop!" A sudden voice cut off Jace. My idiot of a boyfriend turned his head to the source of the voice, the bartender, "You won Jace."

"What? How?" Jace asks groggily.

"The opponent didn't drink for ten seconds so he loses and you can keep your date."

I dropped my jaw and smiled at the same time. Jace turned his head and cracked a drunk smile. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. Even when he was drunk, he still managed to kiss me back. The crowd around us cheered. Jace, let's go home. You've drunk enough.

* * *

><p>"Bleeehh!" I heard Jace moan from the bathroom again. I sighed and just continued the book I was reading. It was The Fault in Our Stars and yes I read it a million times because I love it. After Jace and I came home and I had to drag his ass back to the Institute, Jace ended up having to vomit multiple times due to the 35 glasses he took. He's been vomiting ever since I dragged us up to my room, which was like 5 minutes ago. I heard Jace vomit again and gave another deep sigh. Consequences, Jace Herondale, Consequences. I heard the sink running and Jace gurgle and then spit in the sink a few times. Soon the sink stopped and I heard Jace trudging into the room where I was reading. I closed the book and looked at Jace as he made his way to sit on the bed with me. He wasn't drunk anymore and all but I knew he was still beat. Jace turned his face to mine and tried to kiss me. But then I backed him away, leaving him in a wonder.<p>

"What?" he asked to stop the silence.

"Your breath still stinks of vomit doesn't it?"

Jace sighed annoyingly and says, "I used mouth wash like 6 times. See?"

He breathed on my nose, and I sniffed in fresh spearmint. That was refreshing. I smiled and then pulled our lips together. His warm and soft lips were too much for a word to describe and add a little hint of taste of spearmint and bada bing bada boom you get Jace's lips right now. As we continued making out Jace dominated me pushed me down on the bed, making himself on top. I broke the kiss for air and look up into Jace's eyes. His lovely golden eyes.

"Jace?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Back at the bar...what were you going to say about why you deserve punishments already?"

He paused for a moment and then sighed and finally gave me my answer, "I love risking because I want to be challenged. I'm a great Shadowhunter amd I'm always confident I can do it no matter the consequences...but that's just the bad part..."

"Jace..."

"It's my fault that you're upset and worried about me, Clary...If I wasn't such a King Narcissist, you wouldn't be crying at the bar...NOW I realize how much of an idiot I-"

I cut him off and kissed him but only for 2 seconds. After I broke the kiss I smirked at him at his baffled look as I replied, "I forgave you for that a long time ago, Jace."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep. And besides I want you to risk, but don't do it if it's going to get you killed."

He smirked back at me and then replied, "So you mean I can risk doing this?"

He kissed me again and held me down stripping the two of us and lead us to an amazing night. Jace was an idiot. But he was my idiot, the idiot I loved most in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright this is it. Please review this and the other stories as well<strong>_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
